Electric Feel
by der kapitan
Summary: Her touch is like electricity. Naoto/OC, for Miss Hanamura
1. charge

Author's Note:

This is for Elisabeth aka **Miss Hanamura**, who requested a Naoto/OC for our fanfic trade. I'm really not that great at writing erotica and am pretty new to it soooo this is kind of an experiment, ha ha. I hope you enjoy it anyway, Elisabeth!

* * *

**Electric Feel  
**a Persona 4 (© ATLUS) one-shot

_All along the eastern shore  
__Put your circuits in the sea  
__This is what the world is for  
__making electricity  
__You can feel it in your mind  
__Oh you can do it all the time  
__Plug it in, change the world  
__You are my electric girl_

* * *

Most days, Erin Suzuki feels small. She's a normal, if not slightly more reserved, girl attending high school in a rural town. She's alright at school and she has great friends, but that's hardly a claim to fame at the age of sixteen. She works a part-time job at Junes, but she usually just mops or cleans up so she doesn't have to deal with customer service. People know here know her, but it's just because she's a transfer and a new face (and everyone in Inaba knows each other). Still, she manages to blend in like she's part of the background, like she's not even there.

She's long since decided that she'd rather be part of the background than the family disappointment back home. She's a small dot in small Inaba, but it's better than being constantly compared to perfection she knows she'll never achieve.

Some days, she feels she can conquer the world. When she's standing on stage, dressed in extravagant costumes and decorated in make up, when she isn't _actually_ Erin Suzuki, she looks like she can soar. The words that flow from her lips are nothing like her usual stutters, the graceful leaps across the stage contrary to her stumbles and falls. When her hair is done up in curls and her lips are painted red, when people are 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing at her her, she actually feels superior.

When she's with the Investigation Team, when they're in the TV, when she's casting spells and damaging Shadows and healing her friends, she experiences an incredible kind of euphoria. She doesn't just feel like a superhero — she feels invincible. Every time she wipes out a Shadow, every time she helps up a friend, every time someone asks for her help, Erin's heart swells and she feels like she belongs. It's like she was made for this, or this was made for her. Having people depend on her doesn't just make her feel wanted; it makes her feel whole.

But those days are long gone now. The Investigation Team is no longer needed — which is ultimately a good thing, she supposes, since it means their world is safe — and some of their members have dispersed. Their leader is back in the city, though he visits on major holidays. Rise is actively involved in show biz again, often giving shout outs to her beloved friends back in Inaba. Teddie spends a lot of time in the TV, but he'll poke his nose out every now and then. Naoto is busy with police and detective work, but is still attending school regularly. When Yu comes home and Rise visits, everything seems like it's back to normal, but it's all just fleeting.

Life is mundane, for lack of a better word. She goes to school, she goes to work, occasionally she goes out to eat with friends, she goes home and does homework. The cycle continues until suddenly it's halfway through her third year of high school. Her final year of high school.

"Time really has flown by, hasn't it?" Yukiko asks with a sigh.

"Yeah… One year ago we were still in the middle of that case," Chie mumbles. "Now we're seniors getting ready to graduate!"

"It feels like it's been much longer than a year, to be honest… Maybe it's because we're in such a different place. It's hard to return to normal life after everything we went through." She and Chie exchange a laugh. When they both realize that the third member of their party has been silent this entire time, they turn towards her curiously. "Are you alright, Rin-chan?"

"Sorry!" she apologizes quickly, snapping out of her reverie. "I just… got lost in my thoughts." They don't seem entirely convinced, but Chie and Yukiko take it anyway and continue with their conversation. Erin bites back her own sigh as she finishes packing up her things. "I have to go to work now." She struggles to don the smile that she's been faking for months. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Yukiko blinks. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Of course Yukiko can see through her act. Erin doesn't want to needlessly worry her, though, especially since she herself doesn't know exactly what's wrong. "I'm alright. I guess I'm just tired. But seriously, don't worry about me, you guys. I probably just need to sleep." She waves to her friends and scurries off, not wanting to be questioned anymore.

She can't quite explain why she feels so off. Maybe it's because it's just _not the same_ like it used to be. Maybe it's because high school is almost over. Maybe it's because time keeps going and she doesn't know if she can keep up with it. Erin feels stuck — not Inaba, just _here_. She feels like she's walking through molasses but everything and everyone is speeding past her. Most of her friends already know what they want to do after school, but she's still trying to figure out if she should go back or not. She doesn't know if her parents even want her back, if her grandmother would mind her staying in Inaba (if _she_ even wants to stay in Inaba), if she should pursue acting or go to university, if she should just do something else entirely. Erin doesn't think about the future much if she can help it, and now she's starting to think it's because she's so stuck in the past.

She heads down the stairs, watching each step to make sure she doesn't trip. Even with her eyes focused intently on the step, she manages to scuff the top of her shoe against the last one, so that she ends up stumbling. "Eep!" she yelps, reaching out for the nearest person so that her face doesn't collide with the floor.

"Oh…!"

Erin's grateful for her long curly hair, which shields the redness of her face. "Naoto-kun…!"

The dark-haired Detective Prince gasps as she tries to steady both herself and Erin's weight. "Rin-senpai, are you alright?"

Once she's sure that her blush of embarrassment is more or less gone, Erin swipes her hair out of her eyes. "Y-yeah… You know me, so clumsy, a ha ha…" She rubs the back of her neck sheepishly, averts her gaze to her feet. She's always been stupidly nervous around the underclassman. "U-um, I thought you were in the city doing some detective work."

"I was," Naoto answers. Erin removes her hand from Naoto's shoulder with reluctance; both notice but neither say a thing. "I just finished up, actually. I've been given the next two weeks off so that I can concentrate on school and exams." She runs her fingers along the rim of her trademark hat, adjusting it slightly. Her ever-perceptive eyes peer into Erin's; the latter flushes but refuses to look away. "How are you, Senpai?" There's something deeper in her question, more than just an obligatory greeting. She can see that something is wrong even though they've only been standing together for a minute. Sometimes, Erin thinks Naoto knows her better than she knows herself.

"I'm good," she answers. Naoto's eyes flash; she knows it's a lie. Erin swallows thickly and clasps her hands in front of her to keep them from shaking. "How are you, Naoto-kun?"

"I'm doing well."

"Good!" Her reply is too shrill and she notices too late. She swallows thickly, laughs a bit awkwardly, mumbles an apology that neither of them can really hear. "Good," she repeats, this time in a softer tone. "I… I, um, missed you while you were away. I- I mean…!" She quickly back tracks, trying to cover up her slip of the tongue. "I've really missed everyone, you know?"

A brief smile graces Naoto's lips. Erin's heart pounds in her chest. "That's understandable. Personally, I'm still readjusting to the absence of some of our members."

"Yeah. I really hope all of us can get together soon." She starts to rub her arm; Naoto notices but keeps to herself. "Um…"

"Yes?"

When she finally gathers the courage to look Naoto in the eye, Erin almost reels back from the intensity of her gaze. "N-nothing. It's nothing. I'm just— j-just being silly is all. 'S'cuse me, Naoto-kun." Naoto reaches out and grasps her firmly by the wrist, calling for her to wait. Erin's eyes dart to Naoto's dexterous fingers. Her touch is like electricity. "Naoto-kun…?"

"We're friends, aren't we, Senpai?"

The question strikes her. _Of course_, she wants to reply immediately. Naoto is one of her very best friends, in fact, even if the other may not consider her the same way. Naoto is strong and beautiful and intelligent, everything Erin wishes she could be. She has her insecurities and her fears, but she's worked to overcome them. Naoto has incredible strength, but Erin doesn't envy her; she's inspired by her. But she's sure this relationship (this awe, this dedicated, this love) is one-sided, so she's also afraid. Erin doesn't think she'd be able to handle it if Naoto rejected her. Her heart would surely shatter.

"Senpai?"

"Sorry," Erin breathes, pulling her wrist out of Naoto's grasp. "I really have to go." She rushes out because she's embarrassed and scared— Because the last thing she wants is to be left behind by someone she loves.

And Naoto just stands there, her brow furrowed, her lips in a frown, her fingers twitching. Her heart wrenches painfully, but she doesn't know why


	2. current

Author's Note:

Phew, here's chapter two! I'm sorrrryy this took so long, Elisabeth! I'm the wooooooorst. ; w;

* * *

**Electric Feel  
**a Persona 4 (© ATLUS) one-shot

_All along the eastern shore  
__Put your circuits in the sea  
__This is what the world is for  
__making electricity  
__You can feel it in your mind  
__Oh you can do it all the time  
__Plug it in, change the world  
__You are my electric girl_

* * *

Yosuke was her first love. He was friendly and nice, and he was quick to introduce himself to her. She found him easy to talk to, to hang out with, to justbe with. With Yosuke, Erin never had to push herself or go out of her way; with him, she felt comfortable. She felt at home, and home was something she'd never had much of. For a long time, she was sure that he was the one.

But while both of them grew, some things would never change. Yosuke said he had come to peace with her death, but Erin came to realize that she would never be able to replace Saki. It might have been true — he might have accepted it, he might have moved on, he might have truly put it behind him. Erin would always have her insecurities, though, and while Yosuke might not have seen her as Saki's replacement, Erin did. She was sure she loved him, but she wasn't sure if he would ever love her as Erin Suzuki and not Saki Konishi.

Erin has dealt with enough "maybe"s and "could be"s in her life, and though Yosuke is her best friend, he can never give her that security she needs.

When Erin looks at Naoto, her stomach churns the same way it did when she first shook hands with Yosuke. Her feelings aren't fleeting, though; they're stable, if not constantly increasing. She doesn't feel like she has to prove herself to Naoto. She doesn't feel like she has to compensate for some phantom that she'll never be able to live up to. Erin has always felt inferior — whether it was to her younger twin or Saki Konishi — but with Naoto she knows that she's _okay_. She's okay with who she is, what she is, where she is. And it's crazy because Naoto is just perfect in every sense of the word, but that doesn't intimidate her. Rather, it elevates her.

Erin has never really contemplated her sexuality, so it doesn't bother her when she starts to realize that she likes Naoto as more than a friend. The concept of love has always been simple to Erin, probably because she'd never had much experience with it until she moved to Inaba. She'd never needed to think about it or over complicate it. Liking girls and liking boys didn't seem that different, other than their biological differences, and it never really made sense to her why it bothered Kanji and Yosuke so much.

When she asks Yosuke about it one day, he just groans and throws his head back. "C'mon, Rin-chan, you can't just ask a guy that."

She blinks at him in confusion. "Why not?"

"It's complicated." She wants to ask him why it's so complicated. Why he can't explain why it isn't okay for guys to like guys, _especially_ when they're manly men like Yosuke. It doesn't make sense to her, not logically anyway. "I just… I mean, I guess that technically it's okay… I don't really care if another guy likes a guy, or whatever. But… Damn, I don't know, Rin-chan! I'm just a straight guy!"

What does all of that even mean? Gay, straight, bi, pansexual, asexual? They're all these confusing labels that make love out to be so much more complex than it actually is. Isn't love just love?

He smiles at her when she says that. "You're really innocent."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

Yosuke shakes his head, though he's looking at her with admiration. "I just mean that you've got it a lot easier than the rest of us, mucking everything up. You're great, Rin-chan. Oh, and good luck." Before she can ask him what he's referring to, he winks and runs off.

_"Senpai."_

Torrents surge up her limbs when she hears Naoto's voice. She's giving herself a frantic pep talk as she slowly turns to face the underclassmen, who's wearing an expression of great concern. "H-hey there, Naoto-kun!" Erin greets. Her voice is too shrill and too high, and her cheeks are definitely way too warm. Being in love shouldn't be this embarrassing. "Hey! How are you? I, um… I just got off work, but—"

"Senpai, please," Naoto says, cutting her off. Erin thinks that Naoto might be blushing, but she's sure it's just her own wishful thinking playing tricks on her. "Allow me to be frank. I… I am very concerned about you."

"Me?" Erin's voice is absolutely breathless.

Naoto nods; it lacks the confidence she usually displays. "Yes."

"Why?"

The word itself is simple enough, but the implications behind it begs for so much more. "You seemed very unlike yourself when we last met, and I…" Naoto clears her throat, tries to gather her thoughts in a logical manner. (It doesn't quite register yet that what she's thinking about doesn't require any logic.) "Of course, I'm worried because we're friends. I'm not very good at expressing it and I've been told a number of occasions that I must work on my execution of socializing, but… But, well, I very much treasure your friendship."

The fumbling of Naoto's words, though she sees it as a hindrance and an embarrassment, makes her words that much more genuine. Naoto had never been good at sugar coating things; her frankness, though overly logical sometimes, was never abrasive. Erin knows that she can trust Naoto, that Naoto will never try to hide anything from her.

Naoto bore everything to them in the TV, about her insecurities and fears and perceived shortcomings. Erin knows what it's like to feel inferior, to have to strive to be something better — stronger, prettier, tougher — just to get attention. Erin has never met someone else who matches her so well and contradicts all that she is at the same time. Though Naoto always came off as perfect and put together, as someone Erin had always wanted to talk to but feared rejection from, Erin is sure she fell in love with her when she saw that Naoto _wasn't_ all that. She fell in love when she saw that the Detective Prince was just as imperfect as her.

"Thank you so much, Naoto-kun," Erin says, feeling her heart leap in her chest. "That means so much to me. You are… You are one of the most special people in my life. And it makes me so happy to know that you care about me."

"Of course I do," Naoto replies quickly.

Erin doesn't get her hopes up. She knows how deep she is, but she also knows that Naoto could never love her back — not in the way Erin loves her, anyway. She doesn't think it's because she's a girl or because they're sexually incompatible or because Naoto might still be struggling with who she really is, but because it just isn't impossible. There's no way that Naoto could love her back the way Erin so wishes she would.

"Something is bothering you," Naoto observes. "Please, Rin-senpai—"

"How do you feel about love, Naoto-kun?"

Naoto looks taken back by the question. "What of it?"

"How do you feel about it? What do you think about it? Do you think love is defined by gender or sex? I remember that you said you wanted to become a man because your sex wasn't ideal for the police force—"

"My Shadow said that—"

"But your Shadow is part of yourself." Naoto swallows thickly, but she acquiesces with a nod. Erin smiles. "These ideas about the importance of being a boy or a girl don't make sense to me. Maybe it's because I'm not smart or because I really hate Biology, but… I still don't think those things matter very much. If you're a girl and you want to be a detective, then do it. If you're a boy and you want to sew, do it. Who cares if girls don't usually do that, or if most boys don't like that kind of thing? I don't get why everyone's so stuck in these gender stereotypes, or why they have to let them dictate their lives."

Naoto doesn't say anything after Erin finishes. The brunette flushes bright red, feeling like she's gone too far, but Naoto shakes her head when Erin begins to apologize. "You're absolutely right, Senpai. I was foolish to have let my sex become a root of my insecurity. But… What is this all about? This, and love?"

Erin was beginning to wonder if she was terrible at explaining things, or if Naoto was actually this dense. "You still don't get it?" she asks desperately.

"No."

She should just say it. Say it and get it over with. The worst Naoto can do is say that she doesn't feel the same way — and Erin has already conceded to the fact that this is probably true. But actually hearing it come from Naoto's lips, with Naoto's voice… Erin isn't sure if her heart can take it.

"Senpai?"

Naoto's gasp is sharp when her hands are taken into Erin's. Her blue eyes imploringly search for Erin's grays, but the latter is focusing all her attention on the feel Naoto's skin against her own. Her touch rejuvenates her, fills her, awakens her, makes her remember that she's real and alive. Erin wishes they could be like this forever. "I love you, Naoto." She doesn't wait or listen for the response, whatever it may be, because all she can feel is a weight lifting off her chest. She only remembers where she is and what she's doing when Naoto calls her name and strokes her skin with her thumb. "Naoto-kun?"

"I've conducted many investigations since the end of the case last year… I like to believe that I've learned a lot and gained a lot of experience." Naoto's voice is soft and contemplative. It's a calm, almost cheerful tone. It's not quite like what someone should like after someone has confessed to them. "But I… I'm still very inexperienced in the ideals behind romance and relationships. It's true, in the past I tried to become a man to live up to society's standards, however, I have changed. I am myself, and I am a woman. Either way, though, I am Naoto Shirogane. I know who I am. In all this time of self-discovery, I don't believe I've every truly discovered what love is. I'm still not sure if I know what it is."

Erin tries to quell the disappointment that bubbles in her stomach and chest. "I see…"

Naoto shifts her hands so that she's grasping Erin's now. She smiles softly as she gives them a soft tug, keeping the older female in place. "But I know that I treasure your friendship very much, Senpai. And that I… That you are very special to me."

The words haven't fully registered yet, but Erin is already grinning. Her incredible elation intensifies Naoto's blush. "So you…" Naoto nods. It's not a confession, but it gives Erin hope.

Hope will never give her the full security she needs, but she thinks that maybe she's willing to take that chance.


	3. surge

Author's Note:

THIS TOOK FOREVER I AM LITERALLY THE WORST. Take this as a late Christmas present (along with the other things I have yet to send XD)~!

Also, thank you to everyone else for your reviews and support! I hope you enjoy this last installment of _Electric Feel_. :)

* * *

**Electric Feel  
**a Persona 4 (© ATLUS) one-shot

_All along the eastern shore  
__Put your circuits in the sea  
__This is what the world is for  
__making electricity  
__You can feel it in your mind  
__Oh you can do it all the time  
__Plug it in, change the world  
__You are my electric girl_

* * *

It's an experiment. Slight touches here, applied pressure there, a soft brush of the lips in between. Naoto lets her know that she's never done this before ("I'm very inexperienced," she repeats, every time her breath hitches and body heats him), but Erin just smiles and massages her reassuringly with her thumbs. Erin is just as new to this physical affection as Naoto is, but she's much more in tune with her emotions. She lets her passion guide her bodily, lets her love control her limbs and lips. Naoto is still battling with coming to terms, because she's still confused, but Erin is guiding her.

Erin touches her carefully, thoughtfully. Her fingers brush against the skin of Naoto's ear as she pushes a stray strand of hair from her face. When Naoto takes in a sharp breath, Erin pauses. "Do you want me to stop?" Erin asks, drawing her touch away.

"No," Naoto replies quickly. "No, I… I'm just…"

"Very inexperienced," she echoes, a small laugh on her lips. Naoto flushes in embarrassment, but Erin, with a giggle, moves closer to her and tenderly cups her face in both hands. "Just… Tell me if you want to stop." It's thoughtful, but there's a soft plea in her voice, like she's afraid the Detective Prince will actually ask her to stop. Erin pauses, waits for the rebuke, and when it doesn't come she swoops in.

Her lips press fervently against Naoto's, who replies sheepishly but with enthusiasm. As their lips move and shift and sync, Erin's hands trail across Naoto's shoulders, down her arms, curve with her contours. Naoto gasps against Erin's mouth when the latter lightly tugs on her uniform jacket, wanting to discard of it; she shrugs, and it falls to the ground. The brunette pulls away slightly, makes sure that Naoto is looking her right in the eye, as she begins to unbutton her shirt. Erin is still waiting for the request to stop, but Naoto's misty eyes urge her on. Her shaking fingers pull loose the final button.

Naoto feels hot. Everywhere Erin's lips goes, a burning trail follows. Her head is reeling and her heart is pounding, but as strange and as new is this feeling is, she doesn't want it to stop.

Erin's carefulness gradually eases into comfortable, slightly sloppy caresses. Her fingers move all along Naoto's skin, memorizing the feel and the sensations and dance up through her fingers, striking her to the core.

"Ah…!" Naoto sits up, a shock racing up her back, when Erin's hands lower. "P-please, I…" Erin trails her tongue over the curve of Naoto's breast, which she gives a slight squeeze. Heat pools in Naoto's center as Erin continues her ministrations, licking and sucking and pinching. Instinctively, her fingers push up into Erin's hair, clinging to something that will pull her back down from this glorious high. Her mind clouds but her body keeps reacting, keeps heating up and chilling her all at once. Naoto has never felt so alive.

Erin lightly tugs at Naoto's belt, as though asking for permission. She can barely raise her head off the pillow to nod; Erin smiles at the dreamy look on her face and undoes the binding piece of clothing.

Everything after that is a blur. Naoto completely loses herself, under Erin's hands and mouth, enraptured in the pleasure.

The warmth becomes too much for Erin, who's still completely dressed in her school uniform. She pulls away for a moment (even chuckles at the low moan of disapproval from Naoto) in order to pull off her scarf and shirt. Just as she begins to shimmy the skirt off her hips, Naoto's hands raise and rest on her sides. "Allow me," Naoto murmurs. Her thumbs graze the prominent hip bones that stick out, drawing a contented sigh from Erin. Pleased with the sound, Naoto sits up and presses her mouth against the skin she had just touched. Erin hums and her fingers fall into Naoto's hair, lightly massaging her scalp to urge her on.

Nervousness flutters in Naoto's stomach. _Am I doing this correctly? Will she like this? Is this too much? Too little?_ Erin's quiet mewls above her encourage her, but she's still shaking and fidgeting because she's so afraid of doing it wrong. Naoto's always been afraid of making mistakes.

As soon as Naoto stops, Erin crouches down and takes Naoto's face in her hands to press a kiss against her mouth. The fleeting thoughts of insecurity and fear disappear in that single movement, as all she can feel, see, and breathe is Erin.

Erin lightly pushes her down by the shoulders until she's laying flat on the bed once more. She hovers for a moment, her lips just centimeter's away from Naoto's, and Naoto swears she can count every one of her eyelashes. Sometimes overtakes her typically reserved nature, and she throws her arms around Erin's neck, pulls her down, and smashes their lips together in a hot kiss. Erin groans against her mouth, spurning Naoto on, and grinds her hips against hers. The pleasure jolts through Naoto's body at the crude contact, leaving her aching for more.

Erin draws back just so that she can look at Naoto. Her hair is mussed up, her eyes are dark and clouded — she's everything but her usual image of perfection. She isn't held together, isn't trying to uphold this air of dignity and maturity. She's gasping up at Erin, tangled up in her sheets, and Erin's sure she has never seen her so beautiful before.

She snaps out of her reverie when she feels Naoto's fingers tracing patterns on the back of her thighs. "Senpai," Naoto breathes.

Erin swallows thickly, taking in the situation and all that's happened. In this moment, she can't believe that this is real: her, Naoto, together. It always seemed like such an unattainable dream, a fantasy really. She wonders if Naoto feels this too — this absolute elation, this feeling of soaring higher than ever before. Erin doesn't feel perfect (she doesn't think she'll ever be perfect), but she feels whole and loved, and Naoto has given her all of that.

"Senpai?" she repeats, sounding worried.

The brunette's smile absolutely glows. Naoto has never felt beautiful before, but the way Erin looks at her makes her think anything is possible.

"Naoto," Erin says, her name rolling off her tongue with complete ease. She leans in for another kiss and Naoto meets her halfway. Erin has always been good at waiting, but she doesn't have to do it any longer. She's finally found someone who will walk alongside her.


End file.
